


What if

by FearAndLeather



Series: A Torchwood role play [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Death, M/M, No Sex, Roleplay, life after death, smutless, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what if" to mine and Rhian's fan fiction about Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Just after Mark's born and Jack decides to do something to fix his relationship. This time with devastating consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I wrote this forever ago so if it's cheesy and disgusting then I'm sorry but we all go through THAT phase.

After the night before's events Jack awoke rather quickly and felt he needed to remove himself from the bed. The bed he shared with the still sleeping Ianto Jones. He did love Ianto, if he didn't he wouldn't have killed himself last night. Jack stared at him and smiled softly even though he felt terrible. He took time to glance at his newborn son as well.  
Him and Ianto had never expected anything so perfect to come from their relationship. Jack had given birth to Mark little more than two weeks prior. That was when it started. Jack had realized that after the process of giving birth he had developed some sexual incapabilities, like getting an erection. Jack could tell that Ianto was getting fed up of no sex and it truly made him feel like a problem, he knew he had to something for it. He had even asked Ianto if he would let him "factory start" his body.  
Now, the morning after the suicide, Jack was sexually capable again but he felt empty. He felt bad and hollow and as he pulled on his shorts and stood by the window he felt it. His heart had stopped but the blood kept flowing. As the morning sun hit his chest, he began to shine a grey it all made sense.  
Jack heard his fiance stir and stayed facing the window even as Ianto's Welsh vowels hit him. "Cariad?"  
"I am here." Jack knew nothing else to say. He needed to reassure Ianto and himself.  
Ianto put on some boxers and stood behind him wrapping his arms around him gently. "I know." Jack stood silently, looking out at the large garden. "Are you OK?" Jack could only nod slowly. The Welshman held his captain closer, "What's wrong, Jack?"  
"That was one suicide too many. I didn't realise it'd happen like. I always swore I'd never be a suicide. I'm so sorry Ianto."  
"Jack... You're scaring me."  
"I'm dead. I'm an echo now, little more than an angel." Jack dropped his head and turned to face Ianto. He didn't want to see the expression on his face now.  
"But cariad you're here talking to me. How can you be dead? Even if you are dead, if you're an angel, you'll be my angel. Only mine. Please, you won't leave again will you?"  
Jack stated directly into Ianto's eyes and saw the shear fear he felt about losing his immortal, Jack felt terrible but suddenly it hit him. He hadn't passed over and there was no sign off him passing anytime soon. Nothing would break him and family apart, he would not let it. Ianto needed him, Mark needed him, the world still needed him. Jack would stay.  
"I won't leave, I can't leave. I love you. I'll always be your angel captain."


End file.
